


find me, please

by fallingyoonjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu is done, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, basically yeonbin are dumb and in love, beomgyu and yeonjun are roommates, friends with benefits!yeonbin, taehyun and kai are mentioned, there's no explicit sex but it gets hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: it was just sex, close friends having a mutual agreement to get off together, no big deal. at least it wasn’t, until yeonjun’s dumbass had to go and catch feelings.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 413





	find me, please

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i'm back at it again with my bullshit. you can have a little yeonbin. as a treat.

soobin rolls off yeonjun, both of them panting. yeonjun turns his head to looks at the boy laying on his back next to him, chest rising in sync to yeonjun’s. they did this often, both of them single and hormonal college boys. it started months ago, both of them getting a little drunk and somehow ending up fucking on taehyun’s bed after a movie night with all their friends. taehyun still hasn’t forgiven them for that (“i had to buy new sheets, you fucker, do you understand how expensive those are?”.

it was just sex, close friends having a mutual agreement to get off together, no big deal. at least it wasn’t, until yeonjun’s dumbass had to go and catch feelings. he sighs, pulling the blanket up to cover his naked body, heart already aching at what’s going to happen next, what always happens after they have sex. soobin lays still for another five seconds before hoisting himself off the bed with a grunt. yeonjun’s eyes follow his figure when he picks up his clothes that are thrown all over the floor. his tummy warms dangerously when soobin’s muscles ripple with the effort. he turns his eyes to the ceiling, instead focusing on the dull ache on his lower back.

“are you going to stay for dinner, we’re ordering pizza”, yeonjun asks, already knowing the answer.

soobin glances back at him, something unreadable flashing in his eyes, not that yeonjun would know, he’s still studying the cracks on ceiling. “sorry, i already made plans with kai. next time?”

“yeah. sure”, yeonjun sighs. that’s what he always says. he curls underneath the blanket, praying that beomgyu isn’t home. he can already see his judging eyes when he finds out he slept with soobin again.

soobin finally gets his skinny jeans on, already halfway out the door. he calls out a goodbye, not waiting for an answer before disappearing into the hallway. seconds later the front door slams close. yeonjun should really shower, he feels the cum on his stomach drying, knowing it’s going to be harder to get off later. but right now, he just wants to wallow in self-pity, lamenting how he can’t survive a week without a hookup with soobin. it’s not like he’s even horny all the time, he just wants to be close to the other, knowing it’s all he’s ever going to get.

“once again, i am asking why you can’t fuck in soobin’s apartment, taehyun is never there anyway”, comes a deadpan voice from the doorway. yeonjun freezes. shit. he throws the blanket off his face, looking sheepishly at his roommate’s unimpressed face.

beomgyu’s leaning on the door frame, sipping from a coffee mug. his eyes are trained on yeonjun, scrutinizing him the way he always does.

“his walls are thinner, you know that. i’m not looking for complaints from all his neighbors.”

beomgyu rolls his eyes.

“what about complaints from me? i’m tired of coming home from class and hearing you screaming. i know way too much about what you’re like in bed than a best friend is supposed to know.” yeonjun flushes.

“i do not scream!”

“sure you don’t,” beomgyu ducks to avoid the pillow flying towards him, “but more importantly, why are you still sleeping with him? it’s making you miserable.”

“it’s not making me miserable, i’m just… reflecting.”

“yeonjun. as your best friend, it is my duty to tell you when you’re being an idiot. guess what? you’re being an idiot.” (“gee, thanks”). beomgyu ignores him and continues: “you’ll never get over him if you keep screwing him. go on dates, sleep with other people. it’ll get easier.”

yeonjun flops back on the bed, cursing beomgyu in his head. he’s right, of course he’s right. it’s just not that easy. “okay.”

“okay?”

“okay. i’ll try. i promise.”

to yeonjun’s credit, he really did try. it’s been three weeks since they last had sex and it’s fine. maybe yeonjun’s a bit hurt that soobin doesn’t seem affected, but really. he’s fine.

it’s just… they’re at a party. it’s lame, and yeonjun doesn’t even know whose house this is, but the alcohol is nice. he’s not even drunk, but definitely a little tipsy, and he’s not known for making good decisions while drinking. beomgyu left him a while ago to go talk to taehyun and left yeonjun unsupervised. so really, it’s his fault that yeonjun approaches soobin, who’s talking to a girl yeonjun recognizes faintly from one of his classes. she’s seems nice, is always smiling, but right now his attention is solely on soobin. tall, handsome soobin, who dyed his hair lilac last week. soobin, who has broad shoulders and who can pick yeonjun up and slam him against a wall just the way he likes. yeonjun is shivering with arousal by the time he reaches the duo and latches against the other boy, who reflexively grabs his waist.

“my house?” is all yeonjun has to say, before soobin is saying his goodbyes and apologies to the girl (chaewon, yeonjun’s mind supplies unhelpfully) who’s smirking knowingly and waving her hand in dismissal.

yeonjun sobers up in the cold air during their short walk to his apartment. he reminds himself to text beomgyu later, already preparing himself for the other’s disappointment. he keeps stealing glances at soobin, who seems unbothered as he walks steadily beside him. however, the slight red adorning his cheeks blows his cover and yeonjun knows he’s just as affected.

the moment soobin gets the door open (he had to take the key from yeonjun’s trembling hands after the sixth time it missed the keyhole) they’re kissing, hands exploring each other’s bodies. clothes are strewn on the side as they stumble to the living room, falling onto the sofa. god, beomgyu’s going to kill them later, when he finds out. “is he home?” soobin asks lowly. yeonjun gasps.

“no, he’s- he’s still at the party, i-“, he moans when soobin swipes his thumb over his nipple. “good.” he climbs between yeonjun’s legs.

soobin has the other pressed against the sofa, kissing down his jaw, when yeonjun’s brain short circuits. it’s like he’s having an out of body experience, watching helplessly as he’s about to completely fuck up his friendship.

“i like you”, is what comes out of his mouth. now, what he meant to say, was “please fuck me”, but he seems hellbent on sabotaging himself. so he ends up confessing. shit.

soobin is frozen above him, staring at him with wide eyes. yeonjun’s heart picks up. shit, shit, shit. he sits up abruptly, almost knocking their foreheads together if soobin didn’t move back just in time. he flails his hands in panic.

“i mean. i don’t like you! i mean, i do! but i don’t, i mean, i don’t know what i’m saying, please don’t hate me i-“, soobin is still staring. oh god, what if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore? what if he hates him now, what if- yeonjun doesn’t even realize his eyes are welling up with tears until the world becomes blurry. it seems to trigger soobin into moving, as he flinches and takes yeonjun’s face in his hands.

“no, hyung, i don’t hate you, fuck, please don’t cry hyung.” he’s wiping the other’s cheeks, even though the tears haven’t even fallen, desperate to calm yeonjun down. “shh, there we go, just calm down.”

yeonjun’s staring at him with wet eyes and flushed cheeks. he takes a deep breath.

“sorry, i’m, i’m fine now, sorry. i just…” he hesitates. “might as well come clean then huh? i like you. as in, like like you. and i know we weren’t meant to catch feelings and i’m sorry.” he looks down, suddenly aware that he’s still physically turned on. good lord, he’s having an emotional breakdown, how is he still hard?

soobin’s quiet, still reeling from the sudden confession. “are you sure? you’re not like, just saying it ‘cause you’re drunk?”

yeonjun shakes his head. “i’m not even drunk. i’ve known for a while, i just never said anything.”

a smile slowly spreads over soobin’s face. he shakes yeonjun’s head gently, making him meet his eyes.

“hyung. hyung, shit, you should have said something, i’ve been crushing on you for ages, even before we started fucking.”

yeonjun feels dizzy with the way warmth suddenly blooms in his chest and travels to his head. soobin is beaming at him, still cradling his head. his mouth feels dry.

“are you serious”, he chokes out. it doesn’t feel real. what the fuck is going on. “but, all those times when you just left… i thought you-“, soobin releases his face to scratch his neck sheepishly.

“yeah, um… i kind of thought you didn’t want me to stay?” he laughs nervously. “i thought you were just being polite, you know, inviting me to stay for dinner, and I didn’t want to intrude.”

they both stare at each other. yeonjun releases a heavy breath. “you’re a fucking dumbass. come here.”

he pulls soobin in by his collar, hearing his breath catch. their lips meet in a slow kiss, all their feelings being poured into it. it leaves yeonjun breathless, tearing up again, but this time for a different reason. they need to talk about this seriously later, discuss a potential relationship, but right now yeonjun’s head is spinning and he just wants to kiss soobin, wants to be as close to him as possible. he doesn’t even hear the door open and close, too busy focusing on the way his heart is pounding, the way soobin is so warm against him.

“really guys? on the sofa? seriously?”

yeonjun groans. “fuck off, beomgyu, we’re having a moment!”

“yeah, a moment on _my_ sofa, that _i_ bought with my own money. go to your room, or i’m evicting you.”

soobin pulls yeonjun up, throwing an apologetic glance at beomgyu. he doesn’t even seem surprised that he’s here, probably seeing them leave the party together. he’s not saying anything, thank god, but he raises an eyebrow at yeonjun, who just shakes his head and mouths: “later.”

\--

later, when soobin has left and yeonjun makes his way into the kitchen (he has a boyfriend, soobin is his boyfriend!), beomgyu points at him with his coffee cup and says:

“i’m really happy you and soobin got your shit together but try to fuck on the sofa one more time and i’m kicking you out. seriously”

yeonjun just laughs. for all his bravado, beomgyu would never kick him out. he loves him too much. beomgyu knows it too, hiding a genuine smile behind his cup.


End file.
